irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Visitor From A Future of Doom
Plot A strange robot Irken from the far future ends up in Xi's base. Soon trouble arises when Lurk becomes suspicious about it's goals and history,and soon starts trouble. Meanwhile,a powerful enemy intends to capture the robot for his own evil purposes. Takes place after ''The UNIverse''.'' Transcript '''Xisenin': *One day in Xisenin's home* Mewnami~~: (And if anyone else comes in we reirect here Xisenin: (We will be,Lurk. I at least will be) Lurk: ( yeah Lurk: (ok Mewnami~~: (So is this gonna be recorded or nah Xisenin: *Is nailing stuffed animals, bean bags, and various other objects to the wall* Xisenin: *well, a wall of the living room* Mewnami~~ changed name to Menami Lurk: ( OF COURSE IT WILL! *holding record article* Menami: (oh Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Wow, nice place! I'm glad I followed Mario. Xisenin: *looks around to Vok* Oh hi, Vok and Mario. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Eh... anyways. You wanna watch some T.V. Xisenin? I came over here because I wanted to hang out with you for once. Xisenin: *He finishes nailing a beanbag into the wall and then sits down on a char facing the TV* Sure. Menami: *i presume shes being dragged around by lurk or dlaredlare-* Xisenin: *chair Lurk: *A nearby closet door explodes* DlareDlare: DlareDlare: GAH! *Happens to be in one of the bean bags* Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Oooh! Sounded like an explosion. Xisenin: GLAH *Floats into the air, and looks at the debris* Menami: (mario: lets watch the supr bewl | xisenin: yee Eren Mayoeger: (XDD Xisenin: (lol XD) Lurk: *Lurk walks out of it* Xisenin: Oh. Xisenin: Lurk. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Lurk..? Whaaat? Xisenin: Hi Menami: ..*Peeks out from behind Lurk* ._. Lurk: Lurk:Uh...I saw a bug. DlareDlare joined the chat 5 minutes ago Eren Mayoeger: Vok: OH BOY! It's my good friend Lurk. Lurk: ( Mario pm Lurk: Lurk:It was spooky. Xisenin: Menami! Menami: Lurk.. Menami: That wasn't any bigger than an ant! ^^; Lurk: Lurk:*puts away plasma cannon* Lurk: (WH- Menami: Hi Xisenin. Hey Mario. Lurk: ( DAT EMOTICON DlareDlare: (My brother's trying to make me watch the Super Bowl. Xisenin: Welcome! *Group hugs Menami and Lurk* Menami: (tell him no Lurk: Lurk: Don't touch me- DlareDlare: DlareDlare: YGHBGBGYGHYGHTYG-LET ME OUT Menami: (oh btw to turn off emoticons lurk Xisenin: ^^ *Behind them, peices of the closet float back together and a gorilla glue bottle starts gluing the peices together* Tensel: *a portal opens near the house, giving off a light; bluish*.. *a screaming Irken is thrown to the door* DX Menami: (in the corner, click on the smiley face Xisenin: *Looks over to a warning light on the wall partially obscured by a stuffed animal* Something hit the airlock Menami: (unlike wikia, you can tURN OFF EMOTICONS HERE Menami: ..! Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Oh maan. Looks like everybody is showing up, this is gonna be fun.. Menami: ...??? What was that? Xisenin: *Runs over to the airlock door and opens the outer airlock* DlareDlare: DlareDlare: PLEASE Menami: Hey, I hear someone calling.. Xisenin: (It's a space station) Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: WOOO! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A PARTY? Tensel: *eye widens, trying to hurriedly get inside* Menami: Is that Dlare's voice o_o *Antennae perk* Lurk: Lurk:Uh..what's goin on? DlareDlare: *The Gargle Hammer rips through the bean bag* Menami: WOAH- DlareDlare: DlareDlare: *Gets out* I AM FREE. Xisenin: *Activates his helmet and walks outside, grabbing Tensel and dragging him inside, closing the airlock behind him* Lurk: Lurk: GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION! Menami: What were you doing in a beanbag? Xisenin: I put him in it DlareDlare: It's a long story. Xisenin: He was annoying Lurk: Lurk:*Runs to the airlock room,hearing the airlock close* Menami: (btw if anyone disconnects Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Er... Tensel: Th-thank You, Sir... Lurk: (h Menami: (you can always go into review mode and see what you missed Menami: (:o if its far back Xisenin: You're welcome *deactivates his helmet* Menami: <.> Why would you do that.. Xisenin: I frequently get things arriving at my front door Lurk: Lurk:EH?! *looks at Tensel* Menami: *Looks over to Tensel* ..? Lurk: Lurk:WHO ARE YOU?! DlareDlare: Ya don't wanna know what happened. Xisenin: Are you the result of one of the many shady contracts I sign in order to recieve money? Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Hey Xisenin, what's that thing? *points at Tensel* Lurk: Lurk: IS HE A SPY?! Menami: (xisenin signs contracts with luc Menami: (confirmed Xisenin: I've no clue. Lurk: Lurk: *Takes out plasma pistol* WHO ARE YOOOUUUUUU?! Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Can I have it? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Vok, stop. DlareDlare: I end up randomly in his bean bags ALL THE TIME. Xisenin: It depends Tensel: ? *standing up.. a moderately tall Irken with a broken left eye and ruined antenna, one chopped off... and resembles a soldier* ? DlareDlare: I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW. Menami: Lurk, don't SHOOT! Xisenin: *Looks at Tensel* You look like a wreck. Lurk: Lurk: HE LOOKS LIKE A MILITARY SOLDIER! Menami: It's just a random person, put it down! Lurk: Lurk: What if he's after ME? Xisenin: He isn't! Menami: *Walking over* Nobody is EVER after you. Lurk: Lurk:...How do you know? Xisenin: He didn't arrive in a spaceship for one Menami: You dont even have a big criminal record. Lurk: Lurk:...Not since the Looney Bin incident.. Menami: Ohh, stop being paranoid. Lurk: Lurk:..Uh..I don't think I told you what happened. DlareDlare: ONE SECOND, I'M JUST WATCHIN' TV, THE NEXT SECOND, I'M IN ONE OF HIS BEAN BAGS. Menami: *Sigh* Eren Mayoeger: Vok: *looks back at Tensel* Woah! What happened to your freakin' eye? Tensel: ... *sensing Lurk as a threat*.. *antenna fragments down* TH -REA TT DETECTION..!! *stepping back* Xisenin: *He walks back to the chair and sits on it* :I Lurk: Lurk:I don't remember...what happened exactly..but..I staged a huge break out and killed a few..uh..hundred security officers Lurk: Lurk: With the other inmates Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Oh yeaaaah. Tensel: *confused, hearing everything as hard to understand hums*.. ... Lurk: Lurk: I can't really remember that much from the Looney Bin for some reason.. Xisenin: Lurk causes collateral damage commonly Lurk: Lurk:Well yeah but..this time I guess I did stuff that would make them actively hunt for me. Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: *pokes Tensel* Hiya mister! What's your name? Xisenin: Hey! Xisenin: Guys Xisenin: Give the man time to talk! Lurk: Lurk:Ehh..not that I wasn't dangerous BEFORE,or anything! >_> <_< Tensel: ...Audio System Failure... Please Come Closer.. Eren Mayoeger: Vok: You weren't. Lurk: Lurk:So uh..where was I...oh yeah... Lurk: Lurk: BE QUIET VOK! Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: *rolls over to Tensel* What's your name dude? Lurk: Lurk: Is he part of the military or not? I'm not going back to the Looney Bin..or worse. Xisenin: *gets up, picks up Lurk, sits him down in front of the TV and gives him a juice box* Lurk: Lurk: Their food smells like toes- Lurk: Lurk: .-. Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Ew.. Lurk: Lurk:.... Tensel: Name? ... Tensel.. Lurk: Lurk:...=_= Menami: ..I think he's a robot.. Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Woh! Dat's a cool name... Lurk: Lurk:.-. *drinks juice box and watches TV,calmly* .-. DlareDlare: Are you an eating utensil? Menami: ..? Maybe he's like that female robot you were talking about, Lurk. Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Where did you come from? Irk? Menami: *Kind of just ignoring all she just heard before* Lurk: Lurk:?! WHO?! Lurk: Lurk:...What was her name.. Xisenin: (My dog has hiccups 8c) Tensel: ? ... I Am From The Great Empire Of Irk. Menami: (Aww ono Eren Mayoeger: Vok: You know, SORA. That robot girl you loved or whatever. Lurk: Lurk:..She was cute..:P DON'T TELL HER I SAID THAT- Menami: (Lurk: DONT JUDGE ME SHES HOT Eren Mayoeger: (XD DlareDlare: (LOL Xisenin: :I Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Don't worry, I'll tell her for you. Xisenin: *Walks back to Tensel* Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Because I'm a g-o-o-d friend. Menami: ..Uhh.. Xisenin: Designate prime directive. Menami: Hey, Tensel. *Walking over* Lurk: Lurk: Err..I don't "love" her..I'm just...uhh... fascinated by her beauty Menami: Can you tell us a bit about yourself and what part of Irk you're from? And why you came here? Lurk: Lurk: Vok,I'm going to kill anyone besides Mario who's related to you if you do I swear- Menami: (brb Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Ohhh I get it! You're just a pervert. That makes a lot of sense... Xisenin: That's what "designate prime directive" means. Lurk: Lurk:And did Tensel say "GREAT IRKEN EMPIRE"?! Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ...*Sigh* Menami: (dont cont w/out me you HORNS*- Lurk: (pause the miz has left the building Eren Mayoeger: (sorry Menami: (brb ;w; Xisenin: (aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ok) At this point, there was a huge gap in the RP due to laziness and general disarray. This is all we could get: Chatzy Logo »Things that cannot be seen.« Review Mode In this mode, certain visitors can erase or restore lines by clicking on them. The chat does not update automatically. Click here to hide the menu << Earlier Posts160162 – 180152Later Posts >> Menami: (zeerk goes to get zeerk water Xisenin: *gestures to the projected data browser* DlareDlare: BIR: Not mine, right? Eren Mayoeger: (water goes to get water zeerk Lurk: ( WH- Menami: *Kissing* uou Lurk: * MARIO Menami: Alright, dont be lying to me. Menami: *Looks over at Xisenin* ? Did you? Menami: (menami: lie to me and this relationship is over :) Tensel | Zik: Zik: ^^;;; *tele to him again*: You up for it? |D Xisenin: Yup DlareDlare: (Again. Lurk: ( brb Xisenin: *Gestures quickly to the holographic data browser and walks out of the room* Xisenin: (k) Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *in his thoughts: I... I uh.. I...I g-guess...* Eren Mayoeger: (ok Lurk: ( back Xisenin: :I Tensel | Zik: (M: Menami: Going to the store! I'll be back. | Zik and Mario: ... hhhha- Lurk: (MAZR confirmed for season 3 Xisenin: Ima feed the gerbil people. Tend to my stuff and things Tensel | Zik: (M: All the Marik Xisenin: *walks off down a hallway to the left of the living room* Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Yeah yeah, I'll look after your stuff. Lurk: ( menami and zik breakup confirmed,mazeerkr CONFIRME- Xisenin: *behind Vok* Xisenin: You will? Lurk: ( menami:no Xisenin: The gerbil people are HUNGRY Tensel | Zik: (no Xisenin: :I Xisenin: and they have quite strange teeth Menami: (Hey Menami: (Zik wouldnt actually betray her like that, right?? Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Yeah.. for once, I'm serious. I'm pretty sure I owed you something from awhile ago. Tensel | Zik: (MISTEH. Get double bracket. ;3; Xisenin: Hmmm. Xisenin: Well, I'll think of something later Xisenin: Just veg for now Menami: *Looking at the holograph*.. Xisenin: *walks through the left hallway again* Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Okaay. Lurk: Zeerk:Uh..I wouldn't trust Vok... DlareDlare: Hey, Xi, you got any wine? Menami: (He wouldnt, right? ^^; Lurk: Zeerk:He might turn your gerbils into..giant monsters..or something Tensel | Zik: ((Zik doesn't know any better and has been going by his grandad since he was younger owo Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Well, I actually like Xisenin. He's crazy, and that's awesome. Menami: (...Well by now he should know Xisenin: *walks back out of the hallway* I fed the gerbil people. Menami: (So he wouldn't, right Eren Mayoeger: Vok: So he can trust meee... Lurk: Zeerk:Lurk's crazy- Xisenin: Hey. You can like me, but you're iffy. Eren Mayoeger: Vok: But EXTREMELY ANNOYING- DlareDlare: I'm used to crazy people. Tensel | Zik: ((Real easy lover owo DlareDlare: In fact, I'm one of them, basically. Xisenin: Wine, eh? Lurk: Zeerk:Exactly,and so are you. You're the perfect fit for him- Tensel | Zik: ((Idk it's a great romance drama though ewe Xisenin: Hmmm. Menami: (-n- Menami: (He should know better by now! Tensel | Zik: ((I ship it tho ;3; Xisenin: I do have an old wine bottle I found. I'll go clone it. *walks off and returns with a wine bottle, which he gives to DiareDiare* Eren Mayoeger: Vok: |: Menami: (Its not CANON Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Yeah whatever, you love a clean freak. Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Besides, Lurk is gross and weird. DlareDlare: *Bites the lid off and drinks it* Tensel | Zik: ((But ship *sparkle* Menami: (i dont see the point of a relationship between those two unless Zik learns to only like Menami Lurk: ( ARGH Eren Mayoeger: Vok: And I'm waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay older than him. Menami: (If you dont do that I might as well have them break up Lurk: ( Stupid review register thing DlareDlare: *The lid hits BIR* Lurk: ( I need someone to record Tensel | Zik: ((;0; DlareDlare: (1 2 3 NOT IT Tensel | Zik: ((Mayo sama-- Eren Mayoeger: (nope, not me- Menami: (.... Lurk: ( I stopped at when vok called lurk a pervert Tensel | Zik: ((Help decide-- Eren Mayoeger: (um Lurk: ( you guys didnt refresh did you Menami: (I can try and do it Lurk: ( ? Menami: (........ Misty. Menami: (>> Eren Mayoeger: (I think that's your decision.. since Zik is your character.. Lurk: ( friggn mouse slipped and i ended up on a spore link- Tensel | Zik: (('n' I don't want to upset anyone tho Xisenin: :I Tensel | Zik: ((Personally you shouldn't get so upset :S Xisenin: All right. Xisenin: Wine delivered. Eren Mayoeger: (*shrug* I don't know how it'd upset anyone. They're just characters. Xisenin: Vok is vegging Menami: (Well its not a good ship if it isnt actual love Lurk: ( so..uh..whos gonna rp Lurk: record* Eren Mayoeger: (It's not like it's real life relationships. Lurk: ( "just characters" Xisenin: (not me) Xisenin: (miz cares) Lurk: ( *Pulls out omniverse theory- Menami: (....Theyre more than characters, Mario Xisenin: (that's enough to make it important to me0 Xisenin: ) Tensel | Zik: ((Zik would still really like Menami regardless Lurk: ( *crapposting begins* "IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE- Xisenin: All right. *Robotic kangaroo gallops by and through the right hallway* Eren Mayoeger: (*Sigh* I'll just stop talking, before I upset anybody. Tensel | Zik: ((No Mayo :c Tensel | Zik: ((I think it'd be quite a change in the series Xisenin: Robotic kangaroo is happy. DlareDlare: (Mayo goes good on a sandwich. Xisenin: Good! Lurk: ( but what if Xisenin: *sits on a chair and watches TV* Lurk: ( a hotdog Xisenin: (no) Menami: (Can you make it so Zik learns to love Menami only Lurk: ( *BBBWAAAHH* Lurk: ( LIR,did you refresh at all? Tensel | Zik: ((He's attached to both and besides you have tons of other ships with me Xisenin: (I dont think so) Menami: (Those are all AUs! Lurk: ( Go up to the part where Vok called Lurk a pervert and copy paste in PM on wikia chat Menami: (Theres a DIFFERENCE Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Besides, weren't you gonna get Mario some water or whatever? He looks sick. Lurk: ( or..uhh...y'know what I'll give you the article to edit Xisenin: (I dont see it, i just copied it all and i'll put it in pm) Tensel | Zik: ((Besides its not a big deal cx I like the ship but if you really want the breakup Lurk: (ctrl-f? Menami: (if he cant learn to love one person like it was intended then Im going to make them break up. Its just not gonna work out otherwise unless he learns himself and FAST Eren Mayoeger: (I don't get why it'd be a bad thing if Zik started loving someone else. Xisenin: (what does control f do) Xisenin: (whoa) Xisenin: (WHAT) Menami: (I dont want the breakup, im just saying Lurk: ( its finds stuff on a page- Xisenin: (HOW DID I NOT KNOW OF THIS) Lurk: ( it* Menami: (Because Zik already has a person, Mario Xisenin: (HGHGHGHG) Eren Mayoeger: (Yes, he'd probably break up with Menami. But it's all his choice. Lurk: ( because Lurk: e iloominati hid the key from you Menami: (But he doesnt NEED to Xisenin: (They were both said by you) Lurk: ( ctrl is 4 letters Eren Mayoeger: (Not all relationships last forever. But whatever, that's just my opinion. Xisenin: (so) Lurk: ( 4 divided by 4 is 1 Xisenin: (it doesnt work) Xisenin: (well) Lurk: ( ilmoonnotianuti confirmed Lurk: ( press ctrl and then f Xisenin: (I only found the parts where you told me to find that part) Lurk: ( then search for pervert DlareDlare: Who wants to hear me play the bagpipe? Tensel | Zik: ((4 has triangle in it Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot! Me!! : Eren Mayoeger: :P* Menami: (Doesnt mean this one cant, Mario Lurk: ( iluuumiuunuti confirmed Xisenin: (I DID) Lurk: ( did you find the word Xisenin: (I only got two and they were said by you, lurk) DlareDlare: (Dey gonna get murried den dey gonna get divorced Lurk: ( wh- Lurk: ( I don't remember saying pervert.. Tensel | Zik: ((Why are you so upset^^; Xisenin: (you just did) Eren Mayoeger: (I know. But things tend to change through RPs over time. Lurk: (...oh :I Lurk: ( hmm..search for great irken empire Eren Mayoeger: (They're just characters, I really don't understand why you're getting upset '-' DlareDlare: (Den dey gonna get back to getter den dey gonna dai Tensel | Zik: ((Mhm ^^; Xisenin: ( -I stopped at when vok called lurk a pervert-) Menami: (..Because I care for my characters like I care for actual people. When menami's upset, so am I. Its a natural feeling for.. alot of roleplayers Menami: (Misty, I KNOW you've had this. Tensel | Zik: ((I know Xisenin: (nope no matches) Tensel | Zik: ((Mhm I do Lurk: ( because zik and menami must represent misty and miz...I think DlareDlare: (I've felt that before. Eren Mayoeger: (Well yeah, sad things are bound to happen during RPs. It's completely normal . Lurk: ( Wait what do you mean stopped Xi Lurk: ( LIR* DlareDlare: (It caused 2 of my friends to talk bad about me behind my back. Eren Mayoeger: (Wow. Lurk: ( ok so Tensel | Zik: ((But in the story line Zik becomes attached to Mario and he believes he can still keep Menami Eren Mayoeger: (That's really rude @Vax Xisenin: (I was quoting you) Eren Mayoeger: (of them* Menami: (Lurk, PM real quick? Menami: (And yeah, but cant he eventually learn? And Mario and Zik could still be really close friends Tensel | Zik: (I could always make another ship charrie for Menami^^ Menami: (... Xisenin: (*calmly watching galaxies collide* ) Lurk: ( i thought the zik flirt with mario stuff was just...you know..flirting Lurk: ( wait uh Lurk: ( ghygh Lurk: ( zik is going to end up with mario riGHt- Lurk: isn't* DlareDlare: (DlareDlare ends up marrying himself. Xisenin: (xisenin marries a pumpkin) Lurk: ( ok uh...LIR try searching for building Tensel | Zik: (^^; Is the ship unliked here? Xisenin: (nope) DlareDlare: (Banhammer Jib: *Finds out that ZikxMenami is a thing* BAN Lurk: ( I thought it was just flirting,MarioxZik seems..weird.. Lurk: (nothatimbeingahomphobe Xisenin: (I'm putting the ciurrent of what I have in a textfile) << Earlier Posts160162 – 180152Later Posts >> Click here to enlarge the input field Help Loading... Click here (Recording Damaged) Tensel | Zik: (All hail Jibhoten >U DlareDlare: (JIB IS LOVE, JIB IS LIFE Menami: (Jib is banhammer jib is life Tensel | Zik: (Abi no what have we done Menami: (Lol cam back in chatzy Tensel | Zik: (Lol Xisenin: (ima crash galaxies again till things happen) Menami: (LOL LURE Menami: (Lurk Menami: (Lurk is lure now. Also Kurt and Kure according to autocorrect Invaderjib: (oh Xisenin: strange things er herpernern Xisenin: ner sternger werd ert ber Xisenin: erf wer mert wer mert Xisenin: erp ern der hergerng terr Eren Mayoeger: (Are we ready to continue the RP? Tensel | Zik: (Rp? ^^ Menami: http://us19.chatzy.com/88132133881211 lol he mad because we made fun of his characters lurk: ( so uh Xisenin: (I am ready @_@) Invaderjib: (what rp is this again Xisenin: (i've been ready for a while) lurk: ( a new one lurk: ( *DUNN* lurk: ( or Invaderjib joined the chat 21 minutes ago Xisenin: ( http://irkempire.wikia.com/wiki/Visitor_... ) lurk: ( ok i guess its that one Invaderjib: (wait how is that now if it has a recording Invaderjib: *new Xisenin: (hjkgkjgkfkhfffffffffffffffffffffffghdc lurk: ( because its..uh..new lurk: ( recent Xisenin: (back to galaxies) lurk: ( so start off at recording or where we left off? Eren Mayoeger: (Where we left off. Xisenin: where we left off, before da argument lurk: ( ok Xisenin: :I lurk: ( h Xisenin: *watching TV* lurk: ( [s[ monkeys lurk: ( monkeys lurk: ( h Invaderjib: (what Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Sooo... is this what you guys do everyday? Argue and go on adventures? lurk: ( no lir,never,I never want you to mention the arguement ever again Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Seems like a weird lifestyle. Invaderjib: (Wait what argument lurk: ( no lurk: ( you dont wanna know DlareDlare: (You needn't know. Xisenin: Not me Eren Mayoeger: (can we just continue Xisenin: But Xisenin: i suppose so Menami: (Cam thought I was aya. Idiot Xisenin: :I lurk: ( ok continue with rp before i decide to go back to bed and try to clear school from my memory- Xisenin: *Ambient space station noises, accompanied by occasional roars and bumps* Menami: *looking at the database*.. Xisenin: *He looks toward the left hallway* Xisenin: Hm Xisenin: *looks back to the TV* Xisenin: Hey Vok. Xisenin: Wanna watch TV> Xisenin: > Xisenin: ? Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Yeah? Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Sure.. Xisenin: :I *Moves aside on the couch, freeing up room* DlareDlare: Eueueuh..OK. Tensel | Zik: ? ... lurk: ( what the heck was zeerk doing again- Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Mario is acting weird.. not normal weird, but weird weird. Like some kind of advanced weird! Eren Mayoeger: (he was going to get mario water, I think Xisenin: Uhh Xisenin: *Looks at Mario* Menami: (Aya was kendo lir Xisenin: (explain da mario actions to uz) Xisenin: *ok* lurk ( Xisenin: I do have an old wine bottle I found. I'll go clone it. *walks off and returns with a wine bottle, which he gives to DiareDiare* Eren Mayoeger: Vok: |: Menami: (Its not CANON Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Yeah whatever, you love a clean freak. Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Besides, Lurk is gross and weird. DlareDlare: *Bites the lid off and drinks it* ) Menami: (Get rid of argument pls Tensel | Zik: Zik: Hm. Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Ehy, I prefer the air. *floats* lurk: ( glaurgaugh too tired to edit- Xisenin: Good. Xisenin: *Looks at Mario* Invaderjib: (it's only 8:02 though @lurk) lurk: Zeerk:Grgh..uh..I'm gonna go check on Lurk..and stuff Menami: (Do it later then Xisenin: * Text adventure query: "EXAMINE MARIO'S ACTIONS" * Menami: (Also lir don't tell cam it was kendo Xisenin: (K) lurk: ( i didn't sleep at all last night and i had an exhausting day @jib DlareDlare: Ehhh... Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ... *Still kinda sitting there, with the same shocked/excited expression* Xisenin: :I lurk: ( zik: u kow u want dis Xisenin: *levitates a stray empty soda can and beans Mario with it* Tensel | Zik: (omg lurk: ( zik: *pulls shirt off,ribcage visible* Menami: (Mario will blush into the void of non existence lurk: ( mario: *nosebleed* Eren Mayoeger: (XD Tensel | Zik: (Basically lurk: ( zik: my precccciioussss DlareDlare: What's wrong with you? *To Mario.* lurk: ( mario:omg Tensel | Zik: Zik: ..*looks to Mario* owo? Xisenin: :I *keeps hitting Mario with the soda can as he watches TV* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Wrong? Nothing is wrong, I'm just thinking... about stuff... and yeah.. Tensel | Zik: Zik: *sits on his lap* ovo Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Borrrred. Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: BORED. I AM B O R E D Xisenin: Hatbot! Xisenin: Watch TV with us! Menami: (Can there be a description of the event now that tensel is projecting it Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Nooooo, T.V. is stupid. Tensel | Zik: (Cinn: @ @ Oh, sorry. Yes? DlareDlare: *Finishes the wine and vomits* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: -//w\\- Xisenin: hmmmmmmm lurk: Zeerk:Ehhh..uh..Lurk's making weird grunting sounds in the guest room so I'll be watching TV for now o_o lurk: *Zeerk sits on the couch* Xisenin: *A parade of weird robots marches in from the left hallway and slowly moves towards the right hallway* lurk: *Meanwhile,in the guest room* "this is the guest room" lurk: Lurk: Grggh grghhnghhh lurk: Lurk:*looking at tablet device screen* lurk: Lurk:AHHHHHHHH Eren Mayoeger: Vok: *looks back at Zik and Mario* No... no no no no nooooo.. not AGAIN.. Tensel | Zik: *He projects a scene of what seems to be a mixture between an earthquake and an armada attack.. the left side suddenly disappears, and the sound goes out. ''(>^ < '''Xisenin': Narrator: Dish ish pwoof of da twoof: Bagahl eeting muhtants err reel Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Ew. *wipes most of it off with his handkerchief* Tensel | Zik: Zik: Talk t'me. Xisenin: Offscreen set guy: Hey! What did I say about the lisp thing? Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Somebody seems mad. Tensel | Zik: ... *idly standing* lurk: Zeerk:Shut up. Xisenin: Narrator: but ith tellth veewers dish show is pointlessh Xisenin: *Gunfire is heard on the TV* lurk: Zeerk:*Goes to get a snack from the fridge* Xisenin: *STANDBY* Xisenin: :I Xisenin: *changes the channel* lurk: TV: WE INTERRUPT THIS BROADCAST FOR A SPECIAL NEWS BULLETIN Eren Mayoeger: Vok: MEh. Eren Mayoeger: Meh* Tensel | Zik: Zik: Ooh. That guy got killed. uvu Xisenin: O_O lurk: News: THERE IS A NEW FLAVOR OF COFFEE ON FOODCOURTIA. PORK FLAVOR! Menami: Hey tensel wait out here ok? Tensel | Zik: Yes, Miss. lurk: News guy:ITS DELLLLICCIOOUSSSS HEH Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Foodcourtia is disgusting. lurk: *News guy is violently vibrating and sweating* lurk: News guy:MMMMM GOOD COFFEE YEH lurk: News guy: ITS COMPLETELY HEALTHY TO DRINK AS MUCH AS YOU WANT! Menami: *walking with zik*... You know how its.. February on earth right? lurk: News guy:OH GOD I NEED MY SLEEP,MY BRAAAINNN- Tensel | Zik: Zik: Course. S'a holiday month. lurk: *video skips* Menami: I wanted to ask.. DlareDlare: *A pig appears in the background* lurk: News guy: GO AHEAD AND DRINK AS MUCH AS YOU WANT! ONLY $8.99! Xisenin: o-o Eren Mayoeger: Vok: *floats over to Zeerk* Menami: ...I've been saving my money alot lately for.. something special. Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Y'know Zik. Xisenin: Wow. Xisenin: *Changes channel* Xisenin: I'll have to remember that Tensel | Zik: Zik: *whips out a small chocolate box, winks* .. lurk: News guy: witha100$taxforyouralmightyirkengovernmentofcourse Eren Mayoeger: Zeerk* Eren Mayoeger: Vok: I can help you with your little problem. lurk: Zeerk:...What? *Holding plate with chocolate cream pie* Menami: You think.. I could take you out to a date with me on.. that day? *smiles blushing* .. I booked you and me the fanciest restraunt on Foodcourtia. ^^ Eren Mayoeger: Vok: All you have to do is uh... give me Mario's Hat/ lurk: Zeerk: Oh sure. Then you'll say you can fix Lurk's insanity and solve galactic wide hunger. Eren Mayoeger: .* Tensel | Zik: Zik: Ye know how I am with crowds... but sure. *smile* Xisenin: Blank channel. Xisenin: *Changes channel* DlareDlare: (The fanciest restaurant on Foodcourtia is probably a dump. Eren Mayoeger: Vok: No no no... I'm being serious. It's easy! You know that annoying guy, Zik? We just get send him on a very long.. er 'vacation'. Menami: ^//^ Great. I can't wait for it. Menami: (Nope. Menami's got special plans lurk: Zeerk:You mean you're gonna kill him aren't you- Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Naaaaah. Not unless you want me to! Xisenin: Narrator: HELLO. Xisenin: *Extremely closeup irken face* Eren Mayoeger: Vok: It's really simple. I just want Mario's little hat friend, and you'll get the girl of your dreams. Xisenin: Narrator: This is Joe. He like pineapples. He likes you too! Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: This show sucks. Menami: Its.. gonna be real nice. Xisenin: Yeah. Xisenin: Narrator: OH IRKUS ZOMBIES AHHGHGH Menami: I've got a bunch planned. The restraunt and.. other stuff. >//w//< Xisenin: *Zombies visibly invade the set, dragging "Joe" away* Xisenin: *The camera is left there alone* Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Deal? No deal? Some other answer? Xisenin: Hmm. Tensel | Zik: Zik: Nice. Can't wait. c: DlareDlare: Sounds like an assassination attept. *TonMenami* lurk: Zeerk:Hm...I dunno...that doesn't seem very....right.. DlareDlare: To Menami* Menami: (Think we could make that into a rp? I got stuff planned. Them going on a date as a side plot Xisenin: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Xisenin: *switches channel* Menami: No Dlare! ^^; Tensel | Zik: (*shrug* Xisenin: *Fancy drama music plays* lurk: (Wouldn't that be kinda short? lurk: ( unless: Xisenin: *Two weird aliens are standing there* Eren Mayoeger: Vok: You can trust me... when it comes to a deal, I have to go with it. It's a long story and yadda yadda yadda.. Xisenin joined the chat lurk: ( *n lurk bursts in,date is completely forgotten and turned into a micheal bayish thriller rp* DlareDlare: Okay. Menami: (As a side plot I said Xisenin: Alien 1: Gorg, this is not my real hair! *Takes off a wig* Eren Mayoeger: Vok: If you don't wanna do it, I understand. lurk: Alien 2:Kill me now. Xisenin: Gorg: But I'm bald :I lurk: Zeerk:Hm..well.. lurk: Zeerk:*remembers all the times Zik teased him* lurk: Zeerk:*glares* DlareDlare: S (Vex won't like it. Menami: How many days until then..? lurk: Zeerk:...I'll do it. Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: I love not being tampered by random people due to deals! Wait... why did I say that? Oh well :| Menami: (Lol I honestly don't care what vex says Eren Mayoeger: Vok: *Grins* DlareDlare: (Yeah. Tensel | Zik: (He isnt rp ceo Xisenin: *Another alien with a fedora and two Uzis walks in* Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Also, I can't do my side of the deal today. I'll do it soon though. I'm gonna be busy later. Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Okay? Menami: (Vok: i make deals with the devil don't tell anybody Invaderjib: (he isn't?- Xisenin: Alien 3: YOU KNOW WEARING WIGS IN THIS TOWN IS ILLEGAL Xisenin: Allien 3: DIEEEEEE Menami: (Jib pls Eren Mayoeger: (@miz XD lurk: Zeerk:Grgh..Don't put Zik in danger..all right? Eren Mayoeger: Vok: So uh.. go get Mr.GenericHatbot please. DlareDlare: This is just... lurk: Zeerl:*sighs* Xisenin: *The alien accidentally shoots his foot but doesn't let go, shooting himself infinitely* UGHUSHGAHGTUHGGSHUGUH lurk: Zeerk:Hey..uh..Mario.. Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Yeah yeah sure! Xisenin: Cameraman: Someone get a medic! Eren Mayoeger: Vok: *chuckles* Pff. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Yeah..? Tensel | Zik: (Vok: let's kill zik in his sleep | Zeerk: ...he doesn't sleep Menami: (Lurk pm also brb Eren Mayoeger: (XD Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Being alive is slightly fun! Eren Mayoeger: Mario: :/ Xisenin: Alien 3: *releases the trigger* No! I'm good! I can do this! Xisenin: Alien 3: *starts bleeding out of his mouth and falls over* Xisenin: *Stagewide gasp* DlareDlare: This is confusing... Menami: (Back Xisenin: *Plops DiareDiare on the couch facing the TV with him* Menami: (Guys cam is flirting with misty Eren Mayoeger: (wth Eren Mayoeger: (wow Menami: (In other chat DlareDlare: (LOL lurk: Lurk:BORRRRRINGGG. lurk: Lurk:*changes channel* lurk: Zeerk:What..Lurk how did you get here- lurk: Lurk:SSSH,the show's starting. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Zeerk, I'm waiting. Xisenin: (you decide da show, lrugh) lurk: Zeerk:Oh uh! Right Menami: (Brb again pause lurk: Zeerk:Uh...Lurk said hatbot's circuitry was a bit damaged from that time we went to that temple planet and saved Vax. He forgot to fix it. lurk: ( k Xisenin: (k) DlareDlaree joined the chat DlareDlaree changed name to DlareDlare Menami: (Back Menami: Zik.. it's only a couple days right?? You wanna ask your brother if he approves..? ^^ Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: That isn't true... LIR fixed me after Lurk tried. DlareDlare: Don't talk about that day. Tensel | Zik: Zik: I'm shoire he wouldn't mind. lurk: Zeerk:Uh..No..pretty sure he said he was damaged. lurk: Lurk:No I didn't- Xisenin: no lurk: Zeerk:*Death stares lurk,purple fire forms in eyes* Xisenin: (he did_ Tensel | Zik changed name to Zik | Tensel Xisenin: (just saying he did) lurk: Lurk:Oh..uh...I mean..YES...I DID! Menami: Alright! Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: You're LYING! lurk: Lurk:YES! HE IS DAMAGED AND STUFF! Zik | Tensel: ^^ Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Heeeeeelp! This guy is trying to steal me! Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Hm... lurk: Lurk:*Grabs hatbot and dunks him in a carton of space milk* lurk: Lurk:OOPS Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Sorry Zeerk, but I'm gonna trust Hatbot on this one-- Eren Mayoeger: Mario: YOU IDIOT! lurk: Lurk:SEE? Accidentally dropped em. Sorry Xisenin: *watching TV* Zik | Tensel: ..Whas goin on.. lurk: Lurk:Don't worry,we'll get right on to fixing him. lurk: Zeerk:uh..yeah Eren Mayoeger: Mario: EVERYTIME I'm around you guys.. he gets HURT. Zik | Tensel: *walks out to watch the argument* Xisenin: Tensel Eren Mayoeger: Mario: No. Zik | Tensel: Tensel: Yes, Sir? Xisenin: Sit on the couch. Maybe you can learn about the past. Menami: Oh by the way, I'm gonna take in tencel to help him. .. Help me out with that will you zik? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: You're not going to touch him. Xisenin: by watching TV Menami: *following him*.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *Grabs Hatbot*... DlareDlare: You, Tensel! Do I survive? Zik | Tensel: Tensel: *sits down*.. *he curiously watches* lurk: Zeerk:Don't worry Mario. I'll be making sure Lurk doesn't do ANYTHING stupid. Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: *sparks* Zik | Tensel: Tensel: I Do Not Recognize You. lurk: Zeerk:Besides,you're forgetting I'm part machine.. Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: *The red glow from his eyes dim out* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: No. lurk: Zeerk:*Robotic repair tools shapeshift and come out of his PAK* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I can fix him on my own.. lurk: Zeerk:...I can get him fixed quicker then Lurk you know.. Menami: (Hey misty Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I said no. Zik | Tensel: (Whut Menami: (Wanna tell lurk about the fourth descendant theory we came up with earlier?? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: >_> Zik | Tensel: (It's simple owo Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *Walks into the guest room, holding Hatbot* Xisenin: (I got silenced) Menami: (It could be complex with reasoning lurk: Zeerk:.... Xisenin: (in the never lake) lurk: Zeerk:*robotic arm grabs Lurk by the head* Zik | Tensel: (We blurted out the possibility of Zeerk-Lurk being Ziks brother as simple as it gets :U lurk: Zeerk:....you better make sure you get hatbot Menami: (OH DEAR JESUS LOOOK AT NEVER LAKE Xisenin: *guest room is living room* lurk: ( WH- Xisenin: *Looks at Hatbot* lurk: ( what Xisenin: AHHH lurk: ( how Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *Closes the door* Eren Mayoeger: (wat? lurk: ( no- Xisenin: *runs over and grabs Hatbot* Xisenin: What happened? Invaderjib: (i cant im not on that chat) DlareDlare: (OH LAWD JESUS Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Lurk dunked him in Milk. Menami: (It's a cool theory but I'll explain it at another time when we can both type faster Eren Mayoeger: Mario: He's highly sensitive to liquids. Xisenin: ohh lurk: Zeerk:Er..uh...Nevermind about sending you Lurk.. Xisenin: :I lurk: ( it sounds..uh...eeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Xisenin: Uh Zik | Tensel: (I'm not all for it but I'm sure it'd be interesting Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Infact, I think it only damaged a small part of the little guy. *Pulls out some Karthz tools and does some tweaking with Hatbot* Xisenin: I'm sure you have an external memory bank? Xisenin: *Lets Mario fix Hatbot and sit back at the couch* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: There.. he should be fine now. Zik | Tensel: ..Hmm.. Xisenin: Good. Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: *His eyes start to glow again* Yaaay. Zik | Tensel: ..*walks to the group* Some kinda incident? Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Lurk is a jerk >_> Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: Hey, that rhymed! Menami joined the chat lurk: *A blue portal opens* Xisenin: I dont think he'd act like that lurk: *Zeerk rises out of it* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ...? He seems fine to me. Xisenin: *looks at Zeerk* Xisenin: O_O lurk: Zeerk:So uh..hey Mario. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: :l Xisenin: *looks back at the TV* Eren Mayoeger: Vok: ..*Yawn* lurk: Zeerk:...I see you fixed Hatbot..eh..well.. Xisenin: I guess. Menami: ?? What's going on? lurk: Zeerk:That's good.. Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: AHHHH! IT'S THE ROBOT THIEF! lurk: *Another small blue portal opens under hatbot* DlareDlare: That's what I want to know. Zik | Tensel: ..*nuzzling Mario* ovo lurk: *It closes* Eren Mayoeger: Hatbot: AHHHHH lurk: Zeerk:!...O_O Eren Mayoeger: Mario: DUDE, what the heck!? Zik | Tensel: ..O o? Xisenin: O_O Xisenin: Ima just watch TV Menami: ?! lurk: *A portal opens up behind vok,unnoticed,hatbot flies out of it into Vok's hands* Xisenin: *watches TV* :P Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Why did you do that!? *Glares at Zeerk* Eren Mayoeger: Vok: Heh heh.. lurk: Zeerk:...My portal must be malfunctioning.. lurk: *Zeerk's portal closes* Eren Mayoeger: Vok: What an imbecile.. *Teleports away with Hatbot* lurk: Zeerk:..That's strange.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ... Xisenin: o-o Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I feel like you're lying. Xisenin: sklghskgjshd Xisenin: uh Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Considering you wanted Hatbot so BADLY earlier. Xisenin: *looks at Zeerk* Xisenin: :I Menami: *confused*.. Xisenin: I detect mischevious thought lurk: Zeerk: I didn't. I just wanted to help fix him. Xisenin: *looks at Menami* Xisenin: Menami! DlareDlare: (Vok reminds me of some Disney villains. lurk: Zeerk:Hmm..uh.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: If something happens to him... I... I swear I'll hurt you so freaking bad... Zik | Tensel: ...I've not a clue.. *going through everyone's thoughts* ... lurk: ( vok is obviously hades from hercules Xisenin: What did you find out from Tensel? lurk: Zeerk: Aw c'mon! I'm not Lurk,we're best friends,remember! *smiles* Menami: Just barely a bit about the apocalypse. somehow we have to get stronger and prevent it. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I don't care. lurk: Zeerk:If anything,you should be angry at Lurk,if he hadn't dunked him in the milk none of this would've happened. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I'm angry at both of you. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: What Hatbot dies because of you!? lurk: Zeerk:I'm gonna go look for him. Don't worry. Xisenin: Ok. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: ... *grumbles* Xisenin: that's going to be hard lurk: Zeerk:It takes about an hour and a half for my portal back in my dimension to recharge though.. Xisenin: Considering it is the future Xisenin: :I lurk: Zeerk:I'll have to take..the LSD.. Xisenin: *looks back to the TV* lurk: Zeerk:*shivers* Menami: I know.. but we defeated Zirus remember? Menami: there's nothing we can't stop. Xisenin: Oh yeah Xisenin: Hopefully. Xisenin: :I Menami: ^^; I'm sure. Zik | Tensel: Tensel: ... I Am Not Finding Sufficient Information. Only Poorly Made Advertising And Propaganda. Xisenin: Oh Xisenin: *Changes it to the History Channel* Menami: Weird.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *irritated stare* Zeerk, what are you waiting for? GO. lurk: Lurk:Well uh..heres the remote..I unlocked it for you. *Hands LSd remote to Zeerk* lurk: Zeerk:Right..uh...here I go. lurk: Zeerk:*presses button* lurk: Zeerk:GAURRGFHTFUTGF *Engulfed in green flames,becomes 2 dimensional and warps to the LSD* Menami: (Cam being a perv -_- lurk: *A scorch mark is left where Zeerk was* Eren Mayoeger: (Wow :/ Zik | Tensel: ..So, ye gonna be fine, Mario? Menami: Yeah you gonna be ok?? ono Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I'm just.. kinda ticked off. Xisenin: (lol.. ) DlareDlare: What did your father want with your hat? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Sure, Hatbot can be annoying at times.. but I love the little guy. Zik | Tensel: ..Whol I hope it gets better~ Ye never know whot yoill find. Xisenin: :I *watches the TV* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Huh? lurk: ( wait Menami: I think Hatbot likes me. uvu He's cute. lurk: ( don't spoil the plan yet- Xisenin: ( go eli go eli go eli) lurk: ( @vax DlareDlare: (What did I do? lurk: ( Zeerk and Vok's deal lurk: ( it'll make it pointless if menami finds out this early DlareDlare: (How was I supposed to know that? Menami: (doing more homework btw > < Xisenin: hjgjhgj Xisenin: lHfgklahalg Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Yeah.. me and him have been friends for an extremely long time. Xisenin: *a stuffed animal falls off of it's nail from the wall and onto his face* Xisenin: AHHHHH Xisenin: *Telekinetically rips it into shreds* DlareDlare: Ya know what, forget what I said. Xisenin: *sniff* Menami: You've had him ever since the old days. heh Xisenin: *watches TV* :( Zik | Tensel: ^^~ DlareDlare: I said nothing. Menami: All through the war right? Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Yeah. lurk: Lurk:Speaking of robots. Anyone remember Mario's 2 old SIR unit esque robots? No? Oh well. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Huh? lurk: Lurk:*walks off to get pie,completely forgetting what he just said* Menami: ??? lurk: ( thats the joke.png Eren Mayoeger: (brb Xisenin: (k0\ Xisenin: (k) ren Mayoeger: (brb Xisenin: (k0\ Xisenin: (k) Zik | Tensel: (Brb Zik | Tensel: (Back lurk: ( You guys are gonna eventually leave Cam soon right..? Zik | Tensel: (*quietly draws crack shipping* Zik | Tensel: (I'm already done. lurk: ( i want to watch him decay- Menami: (I stay for the entertainment lol DlareDlare: (LOL Menami: (He humiliates himself and I get enjoyment out of that Zik | Tensel: (I wish for the best of luck for Cams nonexistent improvement. Xisenin: (He rolled an orgy dice) Xisenin: (it's his downfall) Menami: (=w= He makes me laugh at how stupid he is. so I like th a t Xisenin: (he's the only person I can direct my anger on) Xisenin: (and for good reason) lurk: ( The more attention he gets,the more he transforms into his final fedora scrub form Zik | Tensel: (we don't want that.gif Menami: (lel Zik | Tensel: (If anyone gets the ref you get a free commission Menami: (one day I'll just sic an op iesua or something on him Menami: (I do btw Eren Mayoeger: (Back DlareDlare: (What if he OPs back? Xisenin: (i dont :-:) Menami: (doesn't matter Vax haha Xisenin: hhghg Zik | Tensel: (Show the gif lol Xisenin: :I Menami: (It's the sonic and Zim gif ain't it Menami: (I'll try to find it Menami: (what's the account name lurk: ( *no one but miz gets it Zik | Tensel: (DetrimentalNostalgia lurk: ( i want my comission- Xisenin: ............. Menami: (ok brb Xisenin: *falls asleep on the couch zzz* Zik | Tensel: (Pff commissions are anytime c: lurk: ( draw fionna and lurk french kissing while vok is forced to watch Zik | Tensel: (Ok lurk: ( vok: kill me Eren Mayoeger: (pffff Zik | Tensel: (:'D Menami: http://detrimentalnostalgia.deviantart.c... it's cam Eren Mayoeger: (I remember that gif XD lurk: ( OH LOL Zik | Tensel: (Great aint it DlareDlare: (LOL Xisenin: (OH) Xisenin: (ITS HILARIOUS Zik | Tensel: (That took forever ewe Xisenin: (OH IM GOING TO PASTE IT EVERY TIME CAM TALKS) Xisenin: (JUST LIKE EVEN ONE LETTER) lurk: ( XD lurk: ( sonic:*enters new form* lurk: sonic:*throws pure h at enemy* lurk: sonic: fast *runs away* Zik | Tensel: (omg Xisenin: (WE DERNT WERNT DAAHT SIR_ lurk: and then everyone died. THE END Menami: (camic: speeeeeed Zik | Tensel: (Rp? :3 lurk: ( continue? Xisenin: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Wasn't Vok here a few minutes ago? Xisenin: *twitch twitch* zhhhzzkkgdfdzzzzzzzzzzz Xisenin: *asleep* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: I guess he got bored and left.. or something. DlareDlare: He- AW, forget it. Zik | Tensel: ..*nuzzling Mario* Anyhow, man. I want cha to not take me flirts seriously. uwu My lips ain't for ye. Bromance only. Zik | Tensel: (Mario: no stop sempai you're crushing my kokoro Eren Mayoeger: (XDD Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Oh... *antenna droop* alright. Menami: (mario: don't worry I'm dating an alternate you / zik: .. what the heck when did that happen- Zik | Tensel: Why so sad. :? Menami: *leaning back and shutting eyes, resting* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Nothing... just, eh it doesn't really matter. lurk: Lurk:Hmmm lurk: Lurk:I think I may have a plan/. lurk: Lurk:We should go get Tensel to see Vax and see if he can help us figure out stuff about the future.. Xisenin: googhers lurk: Lurk:He is a time traveler,ya know. lurk: Lurk:...Maybe Vax could get him back to his time DlareDlare: Yes, yes. We know. Menami: Oh yeah! Menami: Vax probably hasn't been as far into the future as Tensel. lurk: Lurk:But he can still time travel... Xisenin: kkk lurk: Lurk:We should try at least Xisenin: yeah whatever gfhgcfhg zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Xisenin: TURNIPS lurk: Lurk:So uh...I guess we'll ride in Xi's ship Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Vax? I don't think I've ever met him, unless I have really bad memory. Menami: He's a cool guy. lurk: Lurk:Your memory is pretty horrible then. Menami: Mentored me a bit at one time. uwu Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Oh, okay. lurk: Lurk:WAIT! lurk: Lurk:Before we go.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Huh? lurk: Lurk:*opens fridge* Xisenin: O_O Xisenin: FRIDGE Xisenin: IS OPENED Zik | Tensel: Tensel: ... ... I Learned Something. *faces them, hands in front of himself* Aliens. lurk: Lurk:*takes out a huge pile of cheescakes and snacks* lurk: Lurk:OK I'm READY. Zik | Tensel: (Cinn: Had . Menami: wow lurk. Zik | Tensel: (To* Xisenin: *The fridge is gigantic* Xisenin: FRIDGE Xisenin: *runs over to Lurk* lurk: Lurk:hey i need my nutrients to survive Xisenin: FKJAHGLHAKLAHL *fnaf style twitching* lurk: Lurk:and_ AHHH! lurk: Lurk:NO! STAY BACK! IT"S MINE! Menami: o-o lurk: Lurk:THESE ARE ALL MY FAVORITE FLAVORS! *PAK legs come out,runs to the Phage ship docking room* Menami: Hey Zik.. I think xi turned into bonnie- lurk: *Lurk drops a few snacks as he runs,screaming and horribly disturbed for life* Xisenin: give me Xisenin: MER Xisenin: CHEESE CAKES Xisenin: GLKHAGLKAH:AJNAKL Zik | Tensel: ...*immitates the chatter* Menami: o o Xisenin: *Shadow warps in front of him* Menami: ..ba da dum dum dum owo; lurk: Lurk:NOOOO Xisenin: *Telekinetically grabs them* Xisenin: *and lifts them into the air* Xisenin: CHEESE IS MINE lurk: Lurk:*spider legs shoot them,burning their plastic covers* Xisenin: IT's THINkING CHEEse Eren Mayoeger: Mario: :l Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *Sigh* Are we going or not? lurk: *Lurk whacks them,spilling some of the cakes out* Xisenin: *The cheesecakes start oozing on their own* DlareDlare: (Is Menaminabout to sing Bites the Dust? XD Menami: (nope :'D lurk: *The cakes fly into Lurk's mouth* Lurk:GAUGHGHG ACHK *gags,choking* Xisenin: NOO DlareDlare: Menami about* Xisenin: AHH Menami: (she was imitating foxy singing DlareDlare: (Oh. lurk: *Lurk grabs the snacks and crawls into the phage ship,waiting for the others while choking horribly* Xisenin: That was the cryogenic storage room! Xisenin: Not the fridge! DlareDlare: *Gets in* Eren Mayoeger: Martio: *Gets in the ship* Eren Mayoeger: Mario** Menami: *grabbing zik and tencel and walking in*... lurk: Lurk:what...Why is your cryogenic storage room MADE TO LOOK LIKE A GIANT FRIDGE?! Xisenin: Because lurk: Lurk:*coughs up the cheesecake,it transforms into a small blob* Xisenin: :I lurk: Blob:BBLAUGHH Xisenin: Those were thinking cheesecakes lurk: Lurk:*hisses* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Ew ew ew ewwww.. lurk: Blob:*puppy whimper* Xisenin: *Walks into the Phage control room* lurk: Lurk:*attacks the cheescake,and attempts to eat it* Xisenin: *assuming they're taking his ship* Menami: erh.. DlareDlare: *Vomits* Menami: (bby are you still here Xisenin: People Xisenin: Get in mah ship lurk: *Horrible roaring noises in the back of the ship* Menami: (misty?? lurk: *Cheesecake splatters on the window* Xisenin: Uhg lurk: (They're already in Xisenin: (Oh, they walked into it already?) Xisenin: (Ok) Menami: (misty isn't responding ono Xisenin: (uh oh) DlareDlare: (Oh, my. Xisenin: All right. Fasten your seatbelts. Hold on to your bippy-boppies! HERE WE GOOO Xisenin: *The Phage flies off* lurk: ( why did i imagine you saying that in ricardio's voice vax Xisenin: *now we wait for misty* lurk: ( yes DlareDlare: (Because I wanted you to. lurk: ( *DUN* lurk: ( gasp Menami: (she isn't on Skype either Menami: (I hope she didn't fall asleep Xisenin: (can she do that?) Menami: (yeah lurk: ( well..ya know what they say..when in rome..you..uh..gotta do..what...uh...monkey see..monkey..do..you gotta..see..the..umm..grass..greener on the other field.. Menami: (she can fall asleep with her phone in her hand in bed Xisenin: (oh) Zik | Tensel joined the chat Xisenin: (that's not healthy) lurk: ( oh screw it if shes really going to sleep so am i h- Xisenin: (she needs to fix her circadian rhythm) Menami: (bby! lurk: ( D'OH- Xisenin: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Xisenin: *The ship is zooming but there is no turbulence, so his scream dies off* Menami: (♡♡♡ where'd you go sweetie? Xisenin: Oh. lurk: ( i didnt get sleep for almost a week once lurk: ( how am i still alive- lurk: ( why* Xisenin: I imagined this would be more fun. Xisenin: Oh well. It'll get us there. lurk: Lurk:*covered in cheescake* lurk: Lurk:*smack smack* *chew* Xisenin: *A COUPLE MINUTES LATER* Menami: (mistu? 8c lurk: ( wait we need a location for vax Xisenin: (Where is Vax again?) DlareDlare: *Vomits* Xisenin: (Yeah what lurks aid) lurk: ( and the misty left- Menami: (can you answer me .n. misty lurk: ( i think lurk: ( maybe glitched visitor list DlareDlare: (Vax is in his lab. Menami: (she's probably having phone or Internet problems just wait Eren Mayoeger: (yeah, I think she left Eren Mayoeger: (or crashed Xisenin: (what planet) DlareDlare: (Fort. lurk: (...wh lurk: ( planet fort DlareDlare: Vort* Invaderjib: (uh what planet is that even Invaderjib: (oh DlareDlare: (Autocorrect. Xisenin: (uhh k. it's not human occupied so no need to be sneaky) Menami: (the jib has spoken lurk: ( neighbor of planet warville and rpplotia- Menami: (for the first time in hours lurk: ( holy Invaderjib: (it has been hours?) lurk: ( alert barack obama Xisenin: (GET THE RED PHONE @_@)] Invaderjib: (Geez I must have really zoned out) lurk: ( but the question is lurk: ( zoned out lurk: ( into what Menami: (Jib it's been like 2 hours or more lurk: ( *dramatic zoom in* Invaderjib: (oh Eren Mayoeger: (articles DlareDlare: (Would you like to take the blue pill or the bred pill? Menami: (misty skyped me she's having phone problems DlareDlare: Red* lurk: ( jib:oh yeah i'd sure like to bang her for a while Xisenin: (BREAD PILL) lurk: ( jib:*looking at hammer magizene weekly* Xisenin: (YES I WANT A BREAD PILL) lurk: ( jib: dose handle curves doe Menami: (I want the touhou pill Zik | Tensel joined the chat Zik | Tensel joined the chat Eren Mayoeger: (i want the cave story pill lurk: ( i want lurk: ( fionna pill lurk: ( pls Invaderjib: (ew Invaderjib: (that sounds awful Xisenin: FINALLY lurk: ( GIVE ME IT OR DIE Zik | Tensel: (My phone began restarting itself... and wouldn't wifi Menami: (Jib we know you want the banhammer pill Xisenin: *They arrive at Vort, over Vax's lab* DlareDlare: (DID NO ONE GET THE REFERENCE lurk: ( my phone only lasts 5 seconds in the fnaf 2 demo without crashing Menami: (misty wants the abi pill owo lurk: ( *presses camera button* Eren Mayoeger: (yeah, I got the reference lurk: ( *crash* Menami: (ikr same lurk Zik | Tensel: (Guys be quiet I can read Menami left the chat Zik | Tensel: (I cant review mode Menami joined the chat lurk: ( oh lurk: ( s lurk: (o lurk: (r lurk: (r lurk: (y Menami: (I have to use my tablet to play fnaf .. and someone give her a summary someone lurk: ( *troll.png* Zik | Tensel: (GUTS D< Zik | Tensel: (GUGS Xisenin: ( They're going to see Vax using Xisenin's jellyfish ship) Zik | Tensel: (Hrlpno lurk: ( globs Zik | Tensel: ( g u y s lurk: ( wot Menami: (Cam ughs you mean, misty Zik | Tensel: (I want to read the posts Menami: (there's nothing much to reas.. literally just what lir said lurk ( Xisenin: *The fridge is gigantic* Xisenin: FRIDGE Xisenin: *runs over to Lurk* lurk: Lurk:hey i need my nutrients to survive Xisenin: FKJAHGLHAKLAHL *fnaf style twitching* lurk: Lurk:and_ AHHH! lurk: Lurk:NO! STAY BACK! IT"S MINE! Menami: o-o lurk: Lurk:THESE ARE ALL MY FAVORITE FLAVORS! *PAK legs come out,runs to the Phage ship docking room* Menami: Hey Zik.. I think xi turned into bonnie- lurk: *Lurk drops a few snacks as he runs,screaming and horribly disturbed for life* Xisenin: give me Xisenin: MER Xisenin: CHEESE CAKES Xisenin: GLKHAGLKAH:AJNAKL Zik | Tensel: ...*immitates the chatter* Menami: o o Xisenin: *Shadow warps in front of him* Menami: ..ba da dum dum dum owo; lurk: Lurk:NOOOO Xisenin: *Telekinetically grabs them* Xisenin: *and lifts them into the air* Xisenin: CHEESE IS MINE lurk: Lurk:*spider legs shoot them,burning their plastic covers* Xisenin: IT's THINkING CHEEse Eren Mayoeger: Mario: :l Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *Sigh* Are we going or not? lurk: *Lurk whacks them,spilling some of the cakes out* Xisenin: *The cheesecakes start oozing on their own* DlareDlare: (Is Menaminabout to sing Bites the Dust? XD Menami: (nope :'D lurk: *The cakes fly into Lurk's mouth* Lurk:GAUGHGHG ACHK *gags,choking* Xisenin: NOO DlareDlare: Menami about* Xisenin: AHH Menami: (she was imitating foxy singing DlareDlare: (Oh. lurk: *Lurk grabs the snacks and crawls into the phage ship,waiting for the others while choking horribly* Xisenin: That was the cryogenic storage room! Xisenin: Not the fridge! DlareDlare: *Gets in* Eren Mayoeger: Martio: *Gets in the ship* Eren Mayoeger: Mario** Menami: *grabbing zik and tencel and walking in*... lurk: Lurk:what...Why is your cryogenic storage room MADE TO LOOK LIKE A GIANT FRIDGE?! Xisenin: Because lurk: Lurk:*coughs up the cheesecake,it transforms into a small blob* Xisenin: :I lurk: Blob:BBLAUGHH Xisenin: Those were thinking cheesecakes lurk: Lurk:*hisses* Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Ew ew ew ewwww.. lurk: Blob:*puppy whimper* Xisenin: *Walks into the Phage control room* lurk: Lurk:*attacks the cheescake,and attempts to eat it* Xisenin: *assuming they're taking his ship* Menami: erh.. DlareDlare: *Vomits* Menami: (bby are you still here Xisenin: People Xisenin: Get in mah ship lurk: *Horrible roaring noises in the back of the ship* Menami: (misty?? lurk: *Cheesecake splatters on the window* Xisenin: Uhg lurk: (They're already in Xisenin: (Oh, they walked into it already?) Xisenin: (Ok) Menami: (misty isn't responding ono Xisenin: (uh oh) DlareDlare: (Oh, my. Xisenin: All right. Fasten your seatbelts. Hold on to your bippy-boppies! HERE WE GOOO Xisenin: *The Phage flies off* lurk: ( why did i imagine you saying that in ricardio's voice vax Xisenin: *now we wait for misty* lurk: ( yes DlareDlare: (Because I wanted you to. lurk: ( *DUN* lurk: ( gasp Menami: (she isn't on Skype either Menami: (I hope she didn't fall asleep Xisenin: (can she do that?) Menami: (yeah lurk: ( well..ya know what they say..when in rome..you..uh..gotta do..what...uh...monkey see..monkey..do..you gotta..see..the..umm..grass..greener on the other field.. Menami: (she can fall asleep with her phone in her hand in bed Xisenin: (oh) Zik | Tensel joined the chat Xisenin: (that's not healthy) lurk: ( oh screw it if shes really going to sleep so am i h- Xisenin: (she needs to fix her circadian rhythm) Menami: (bby! lurk: ( D'OH- Xisenin: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Xisenin: *The ship is zooming but there is no turbulence, so his scream dies off* Menami: (♡♡♡ where'd you go sweetie? Xisenin: Oh. lurk: ( i didnt get sleep for almost a week once lurk: ( how am i still alive- lurk: ( why* Xisenin: I imagined this would be more fun. Xisenin: Oh well. It'll get us there. lurk: Lurk:*covered in cheescake* lurk: Lurk:*smack smack* *chew* Xisenin: *A COUPLE MINUTES LATER* Menami: (mistu? 8c lurk: ( wait we need a location for vax Xisenin: (Where is Vax again?) DlareDlare: *Vomits* Xisenin: (Yeah what lurks aid) lurk: ( and the misty left- Menami: (c lurk " lurk: Lurk:Hmmm lurk: Lurk:I think I may have a plan/. lurk: Lurk:We should go get Tensel to see Vax and see if he can help us figure out stuff about the future.. Xisenin: googhers lurk: Lurk:He is a time traveler,ya know. lurk: Lurk:...Maybe Vax could get him back to his time DlareDlare: Yes, yes. We know. Menami: Oh yeah! Menami: Vax probably hasn't been as far into the future as Tensel. lurk: Lurk:But he can still time travel... Xisenin: kkk lurk: Lurk:We should try at least Xisenin: yeah whatever gfhgcfhg zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Xisenin: TURNIPS lurk: Lurk:So uh...I guess we'll ride in Xi's ship Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Vax? I don't think I've ever met him, unless I have really bad memory. Menami: He's a cool guy. lurk: Lurk:Your memory is pretty horrible then. Menami: Mentored me a bit at one time. uwu Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Oh, okay. lurk: Lurk:WAIT! lurk: Lurk:Before we go.. Eren Mayoeger: Mario: Huh? lurk: Lurk:*opens fridge* " lurk: yw- Menami: (role play sign "wall of text" Invader Jib joined the chat Xisenin: All right. lurk: ( so basically lurk said lets go see doctr vax so he can see whats wrong with tensel's time travel stuff Xisenin: Uh Xisenin: Hang on Zik | Tensel: (*STABS* reading Xisenin: It's been a while since I've had to get out of here without shadow warping lurk: ( and get him back to the future so his mother and him won't be in an arguement Xisenin: (ok swry) Zik | Tensel: (R E A D I NG lurk: ( oh Zik | Tensel: (Okay continue. lurk: ( b r b Menami: (*silently screams at math homework* lurk: ( *wa wa wa waaaahh* Zik | Tensel: (Btw no its not unhealthy its me passing out with the phone in my hand or next to me ovo Xisenin: (ok) lurk: ( *demonic cries at giant bookback full of work* Xisenin: (you done yet) lurk: ( brb cookies ok hi Zik | Tensel: (..*proceeds to draw nice stuff on sketchpad* go on. Menami: (is it the nice that I like Zik | Tensel: (Yes ovo Menami: (... ewe Xisenin: All right. Zik | Tensel: (State a pairing, Aboo Xisenin: See the rows of airlock thingies in the walls? Zik | Tensel: (eve Xisenin: Climb into those Menami: (Hmm :O Eren Mayoeger: Mario: *fell asleep during the ride* Menami: (...cd-msz--- Xisenin: *Several tentacles lift off the ground and their claws open, revealing a tube opening thing* Zik | Tensel: (ok Xisenin: The ship is going to throw you guys up Xisenin: So to speak Menami: (brb p a u s e *floies away* Menami joined the chat Xisenin: (hergh k) Xisenin: (gherh) Menami: (back Menami: Throw us where?? .. Do we get to skydive?! >w < Zik | Tensel joined the chat Xisenin: Uh, no Xisenin: You're like about 30 feet off the ground Xisenin: or something Menami: Aw.. Xisenin: Just climb in the schutes! Menami: I wanted to skydive holding hands with zik- Zik | Tensel: ..Cheesy. Menami: owo Alright. Menami: Well it'd be fun! Menami: (brb one more sec- Zik | Tensel: (stap Xisenin: (staph) DlareDlaree: (Gap. DlareDlaree: (Gap. lurk: ( back Menami: (back Xisenin: (lurk, when did you go afk-) Xisenin: uuuuuuugh Xisenin: Are you all in a schute? Menami: *climbing in one*.. I am. Zik | Tensel: A whut. DlareDlaree: Yup. Xisenin: Someone move Tensel into one! lurk: Lurk:...? What are we doin? Zik | Tensel: ..*confused, looks around* Zik | Tensel: Tensel: ? ... Menami: (whiny is watching me intensely from a chair in front of me-- Xisenin: (a dog?) Zik | Tensel: (Shes trying to be Chief lurk: ( WHO IS THIS WHINY?@ Xisenin: (or a cat?) lurk: ( WHINNY DA POOH? Menami: (my fattest cat XD Xisenin: (ok) lurk: ( " give me sum honey sugga lumps" lurk: ( whinny:*creepy stare* Xisenin: ugh lurk: ( whinny:*licks lips* bueno Xisenin: I need robotic arms everywhere on this thing Menami: (I should put chief glasses on her lol Xisenin: *He levitates Lurk and Tensel into separate chutes* lurk: ( if you got that meme reference you get a cookie Zik | Tensel: ..*just hops into one* Kay... Zik | Tensel: (I didn't owo Xisenin: All right Eren Mayoeger: (brb lurk: Lurk:*hugging a bag of chips* lurk: Lurk:reddie lurk: ( BRB SHOWER lurk: ( and bed Xisenin: *They kind of simultaneously get sucked out of the ship and fly out of a separate tentacle, falling onto the ground* Xisenin: (k) Eren Mayoeger: (back Menami: (well this'll take a while- DlareDlare: (I might have to go so on. DlareDlare: soon* Menami: (aww Zik | Tensel: (done hte drawling Xisenin: (this was fun) Xisenin: (i is sleepy) Xisenin: (zzzzzzzzzzzzzz) Xisenin: (so bye, dont tell lurk- GHSUGOH) DlareDlare: (Awww, bye. Zik | Tensel: (Bye DlareDlare: (What year is it? Zik | Tensel: (uh.. 24 Menami: (I guess lurks gonna have to record Menami: (you know what's funnier than 24- Menami: (25- DlareDlare: (42 Zik | Tensel: (Heeeeee Eren Mayoeger: (I guess we could start that Split Emotion Rp when he gets back. Menami: (yeah we'll pause this Zik | Tensel: (Emo Zik: ... I hate my life. / Menami: so is this the clone or the real zik Menami: (LOL DlareDlare: (I don't think I can do another RP. Menami: (I'm listening to mystic maple.. and the piano part at the beginning is so zik- DlareDlare: (I'm dried out for now. Zik | Tensel: (*drinking accidentally over sugared koolaid* sLEeP? Menami: (did we ever even tell anybody here that zik plays the piano really good XD Zik | Tensel: (Zik like omf DlareDlare: (So does Vax. Menami: (really? cool Zik | Tensel: (He does Night of Nights with one hand:'D Menami: (Vax and zik touhou piano duo- Zik | Tensel: (Zik Vax duo yasss Zik | Tensel: (' '''Zik | Tensel: (Abi no zark off me head Zik | Tensel: (dont record that Menami: (ewe Eren Mayoeger: (knowing lurk he'll accidentally put that in the recording Zik | Tensel: (Imma chill and listen to Touhou piano for a bit c: Menami: (so what if zik remixed themes and he composed the ctc themes Menami: (twist plot Zik | Tensel: (Zik is danmaq Zik | Tensel: (Brb~ DlareDlare: (Vax mostly plays old-fashioned piano songs. DlareDlare: (Sometimes he writes his own. DlareDlare left the chat 12 minutes ago Menami: (knowing zik he'd go crazy with g free and the tlc themes.. mankind salvation plan :'D DlareDlare: (LOL DlareDlare: (Well, I've gotta go now. Bye. Zik | Tensel: (*sits on aboo* Menami: (wonder who's left here Zik | Tensel: (makws out with fliew away Menami: (o h Eren Mayoeger: (o Menami: (aboo.. yeah I'm the monkey from Aladdin Menami: (right Zik | Tensel: (Listened to Necrofantasia... so mesmerizing<3 Zik | Tensel: (Memort doesn't go that far ;0; Zik | Tensel: (*memory Zik | Tensel: (Abuu is same as Aboo owo I'm just gonna nickname you Boo Zik | Tensel: (Abooboo<3 Zik | Tensel: (Abs and Mayo-san. Zik | Tensel: (Help the phone saved Mayo-san in its dictionary Zik | Tensel: (I can't Category:Roleplays Category:Season two Category:Season 2 Category:Irken Conquest Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Stories